supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Lee
History Early Life According to Japanese tradition, superhero names are passed down generation to generation ever since. Faith was trained from birth to someday succeed her predecessor if something happens to them. Faith was gathered in a single location in Tokyo the capital city of Japan, to be honored with a historic monument for saving victims of the major tsunami that have devastated Japan's coastal region. While she was celebrating, a group of monks came to personally thank her for her heroic efforts. Suddenly, the monks, revealed to be suicide bombers, attacked and blew up the area. Citizen within the area had died but Faith survived due to her 'abilities' and in her duty, she swore to find the men who had killed closest to her. Powers and Abilities Powers Ancestral Merging: Faith can turn into rangers from past and future incarnations of Sentai Teams. "Sentai" is the Japanese word for "task force" or, literally, "fighting squadron" and was also a term used for Japanese squadrons in World War II. Each ranger carries a different motif or essence appearing in 5 to 7 main colors Red, Blue, Green, Black, Yellow, White or Pink. If Faith's gender does not align with the original ranger, that outfit will give her a skirt except Dekaranger due to having slacks for both genders.'' While morphing, Faith gains a "said barrier" (The logo of the Sentai Team she uses) to shield herself from enemy attacks '' * ''Said barrier can also knock away enemies if they're too close during the morphing process * Said barrier can also deflected projectiles right back at the attacker * Morphing takes about 0.5 milliseconds, making it near instantaneous ''Legendary Form:' Each ranger form are able to go into a legendary state, putting themselves in a class of their own. Legendary forms deliver a wide variety of Supernatural Conditions as well as unspeakable power. Abilities * Enhanced Unnamed Combat: '''Faith excels in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, they draw on her own strength and skill to fight. Faith is able to use different styles of martial arts, she can also perform many different combination strikes, counters, and disarm her foes with her bare hands. * ''Combat Transference:' When Faith takes on one of her forms she instantly gains the fighting experience from each one she takes from her past generations making her very superior in combat offensively and defensively. * Agility: '''Faith can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. * ''Enhanced Reflexes: Faith has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing her to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to.'' * ''Enhanced Strength: With extensive training Faith's strength is very much different from a person who doesn't regularly work out.'' * ''Enhanced Endurance: Faith can endure physical stresses beyond the capabilities of the greatest humans enabling her to do things such as operating on a "low power setting" (being able to operate efficiently for extended amounts of time), holding her breath for large periods of time, remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep.'' * ''Enhanced Speed: Faith can move much faster than the average human, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain her body.'' * ''Enhanced Accuracy: Faith can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in her brain center for aim, accuracy, and precision is drastically improved. She need only to aim for an instant before she can precisely hit a target with a projectile.'' * ''Enhanced Defense: Faith possesses enhanced skills in terms of defenses and are skilled at defending herself, whether it be by blocking, parrying, dodging, or taking a hit without a scratch. She can literally defend against anything that may come her way.'' * ''Tactician and Strategist: Faith is an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill to several objectives, able to create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent.